Just The Way You Are
by GirlOnBlazingFire
Summary: Cat and Robbie have loved each other from the 'Stage Kiss'. But however, they always mess up whenever they want to show their feelings to each other. And what happens after Robbie tells his feelings to Cat? The story is better then the summary, I promise! *Genres are subject to change
1. Chapter 1

_My second Cabbie fanfiction. Woot! _

_Before we start, I have to say something about this story. This story will be updated kinda slowly. Why? Because I'm still writing chapter 2 of this story, but I promise that this will be a great story. _

_You'll know why Chapter 2 is toke a while to write when I post it. Also take note, that I have no idea how long this story is gonna be. I am predicting about 5 chapters, but it will be a long story._

_This kind of story will also be in the form of a Jori fanfiction, and maybe a Bade and Tandre. But definitely Jori, friendship only. In fact with the Jori fanfiction, I already finished chapter 1. But however, the Jori fanfiction is planned to be a little longer, and with more chapters._

_Anyway, I'm done talking. Sorrry for the long Author's Note. Here is Just The Way You Are._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. If I did, Cat/Robbie,Tori/Andre, and Trina/Sinjin, would already be a couple, and Beck and Jade with already be back together.**

* * *

Who would know this crush would all start with one kiss?

Robbie was having a crush on Trina. And he thought that one stage kiss, was a real kiss. But when Cat kissed him, his life changed, he stopped crushing on Trina, and started crushing on Catherina Valentine.

He knows it was a stage kiss, but now, he thinks it was real. Every night he wonders if that kiss was just to tell him that the stage kiss was fake, or if Cat had a crush on him.

* * *

Then, after that day, his Mamaw bought a computer, and needed help to work it. So, being like the tech support of his family, he had to help Mamaw with the computer.

He had to go every night to his Mamaw's apartment and help her. Robbie was tired of going by himself, and he needed someone else to help.

So he was at the table, eating lunch with Tori, André, Jade, and his little Cat, and told everyone about his problem after his Mamaw called.

Robbie desperately asked if anyone would come and help him, and Cat said yes. Did she want to help him? Or did she wanna see him?

So later, Cat picked Robbie up, and drove him to the apartment. Robbie slowed down at the door, and warned Cat about his Mamaw.

"What's the supposed to mean!" Cat yelled.

Robbie immidently toke back what he said. He never wanted to make Cat mad or sad.

After a little talking, and yelling from Cat, he said that he toke it back.

"Okay." Cat said, and flashed her smile back to him.

Robbie rung the doorbell, and Mamaw yelled "I HAVE A GUN!" Cat mouthed a gasp.

"Mamaw, it's Robbie."

The door opened to Mamaw Shapiro.

Mamaw and Robbie greeted each other, and exchanged a hug.

"Mamaw, this is my friend Cat." Robbie said, wishing he could add 'girl' to the word friend.

"Nice too meet you Mrs. Shapiro." Little Cat said. Damn, Cat was nice, pretty, and smart.

Cat walked in, and Mamaw whispered to Robbie

"She's your girlfriend?"

Unfortunately, Robbie had to tell the truth, he wished he could say yes, but he said the opposite.

"Good you can do better."

He just let that pass him, and walked into the room.

Later, Robbie was sitting at her computer , and Mamaw was looking at Cat's hair.

"Why did you do that to your hair?" then letting her hair go.

Cat looked confused, but kinda happy "Oh, you mean the color?"

"Do you hate your mother?"

"I love my mother!" Cat said, offended. Robbie could only think of one person who would hate their mother, but that person is already someone else's.

* * *

A week later, Robbie, Cat, and Jade were in a Theater Program class.

Robbie was after Jade ,and walked up to the front of the class without Rex.

"Hello everybody!" Robbie said.

Cat smiled, then waved and replied back with a hi.

Everyone looked at her, but she put her head down.

Poor Robbie. Was all Cat could think of.

She didn't laugh much while Robbie was being embarrassed.

Cat didn't understand this feeling she felt.

Oh my god. Am I in love with Robbie Shapiro? Was what Cat thought.

* * *

Robbie had to unfortunately toke Cat for another night with his Mamaw, but only for a half hour. Better then 2-3 hours.

Mamaw opened the door to notice that he brought Cat. "Aw...why'd bring that one?"

Robbie looked at Cat, she said bye, but Robbie asked her to stay. In fact he grabbed her wrist, and brought her in.

Later, Robbie was trying to 'fix' the internet, and Mamaw was yelling at Cat about all of her problems.

"A girl doesn't dye her hair that color, unless she has physiological problems." Maybe Mamaw, but it makes Catherina Valentine who she is.

"My hair color has nothing to do with my physiological problems!" Cat screamed.

Robbie glanced at them, and couldn't let cat be told bad things about herself. She's adorable, so in a trance, he grabbed the internet cord, and cut the cord with nearby scissors. He didn't realize what he did until it was cut.

He was protecting Cat from more hurtful things.

Oh my god. I really am in love with Catherina Valentine. Was what he thought.

"Yeah it's a tragedy, bye Mamaw, let's go Cat!" he left, and grabbed Cat by the wrist, and ran out the apartment.

Later, Robbie decided Cat deserved some Baby-Golf. So, he toke her to the nearest Baby-Golf course.

"Wow, Robbie, I'm doing so good." Cat said, then giggled.

"Yeah, true." Robbie didn't wanna play Baby-Golf at the time. He couldn't stop thinking about what he did.

"Robbie?" a voice said. Robbie snapped back into reality, it was Cat. "Are you Ok?"

Robbie replied with yes.

Neither of them wanted to admit they might be in love with each other.

* * *

A couple of weeks later, Robbie was having the weird dreams about Rex. But the weird thing was that, they all somehow started with Cat. Robbie was confused.

Robbie was asleep in class, and Cat was very concerned about Robbie.

Robbie, are you alright? Cat thought when he didn't notice that the bell rung, and everybody was leaving.

"Robbie, Robbie wake up." Cat said, shaking his shoulder.

"I'm NOT A TISSUE!" Robbie yelled. Then sighed, knowing that it was a dream. "Where is everyone?" looking around the room.

"Class is over, you slept through it." then, they both walked forward. "No sleep last night?" Cat said, with a touch of concern in her voice.

"No, I can't stop having these disturbing nightmares." then they made eye contact.

Cat then suggested that he should see Lane about the nightmares.

After a little conversation between Rex and Cat (luckily, no screaming), Cat was about to admit that she possibly, might have a crush on Robbie, but Sikowitz entered.

"Anyway…" Cat froze in her place, she was about to admit the truth, but then she said "I'm concerned for you. So please see Lane." then Cat left

Damn it! Cat thought, I made a fool of myself.

The two days later, Robbie decided he would visit Lane. He started to have a nightmare about Cat with Rex. But mostly because Cat already told Lane about the nightmares from the day before.

After a little yelling from the two, Rex decided he needed a nap, so he fell over. Robbie set him in one of the drawers, and closed it.

Robbie sat back on the couch. And told Lane about the nightmares he had. He was standing on a gigantic chair, a large Rex sat on the chair. Well...part of that he left out. Cat was also standing with him, but he tried to forget about it, cause he couldn't save Cat, so he left it out.

He got over the nightmares, and starting having happy dreams about him and Cat.

But that, was just the start.

* * *

_Nothing much to say. But however, please take a moment and review down there._


	2. Chapter 2:

_My goodness. I wrote the second half of the story last night, and my goodness. It was intense a little bit. It almost made me cry. This chapter is based of Prom Wrecker mostly, but the beginning and end include a little bit of Ice Cream for Ke$ha, and Jade Gets Crushed. _

_I would like to thank the following users, Pensmith, CabbieLoverSAC22, and cabbie forever, for the nice reviews, thank you guys so much!_

**Disclaimer: If I did own Victorious, then Cat and Robbie would kiss at the end of The Blonde Squad, and get together. But since Cat asked if she should dye her hair blonde...I guess I'm not the owner of Victorious. **

* * *

After the first semester ended, and after Thanksgiving break, everything changed. Cat was a little more dumb, Robbie was starting to outgrow Rex, Jade dyed her hair black. But, trying to warm up to Cat, wasn't easy.

It started with a nightmare that Cat had, where a bunch of little kids ate her, because Robbie was saying, 'Don't eat me! Eat her, eat her!'. Robbie would never do that to sweet little Cat, but he kinda lied to her after he said that, he asked why the kids shouldn't try and eat her first.

Robbie realized he was being selfish, and wished he could go back in time, and take it back.

Later that week, while they were helping Tori meet Ke$ha, Robbie did another stupid mistake, and got beat-up. Cat felt bad for Robbie, she forgot about the nightmare with the two.

Little did they know that, that was the start of another change.

* * *

"Cat, Cat?" Robbie asked her as he approached her.

Cat replied with a casual "Oh yeah.", holding Mr. Longneck.

What the hell are you doing? Robbie asked himself. You should've left Rex in your locker, then asked little Cat with her adorable dimples, and the chocolate brown eyes.

Robbie nervously stuttered "Well, uh… I don't know if you have a…"

Suddenly, Cat's cute laugh came up from the sound of her giraffe. "Did you hear my giraffe? He's so inappropriate." then little Cat giggled.

Now was your chance! Ask her! Robbie's mind rung.

Robbie nervously asked "Uh… well… I don't know if maybe, you know… you want to go to the prome with me?" Thank god he finally got that out of his system, he couldn't hold that grudge anymore.

Then Cat had a look of sympathy, it was impossible to not feel guilty.

"Oh Robbie, I'd love to go to the prome with you. But…"

Robbie wanted to stop time right there. He didn't wanna hear why she didn't want to go to the prome with him. Was it because he was a nerd? Right, a nerd like me doesn't deserve a beautiful-

Stop it. His mind told him. You two belong together.

"Another boy already asked me." Cat said.

At first Robbie was disappointed did she lie? No. Robbie thought. Cat has never been able to tell a lie.

"Really? Who?" Robbie asked, trying hard to hide his disappointment.

Cat replied with "Tug."

"Tug?" Robbie repeated.

Cat then decided, it was time to tell Robbie about him.

"Yeah, he goes to Burbank High, He's… a football player."

The jock with the dumb one, too cliché. Robbie thought.

"You've never mentioned Tug before." Robbie said, wondering if Cat was telling the truth.

"I know, I… just met him at the mall. He works at Bed, Bath, and Yonder."

What kind of jock works at Bed, Bath, and Yonder? I guess Tug does. Robbie thought to himself.

"Thanks for asking though." Cat starting to walk away, to avoid seeing Robbie's eyes.

"Thanks for responding." Robbie said, in that same disappointment.

Cat turned around to go to the next period.

Robbie sat at the steps, watching Cat walk away.

"I wish I had asked her before Tug did," Robbie said, trying his hardest to not be negative.

Rex then bounced in and said that Robbie has been lied to. Saying that Tug doesn't exist.

"She said she does," Robbie said, trying to protect Cat, starting to think that she was telling the truth.

Rex then replied with Robbie's exact thoughts while he was talking to the redhead.

"She lied to me!" Robbie said, he lost a little control there.

"Say it.." Rex's anticipation building up, waiting for Robbie's rage to pop out.

"That little.."

"Say it.."

"Fibber!" Robbie couldn't get mad at Cat, at least not like this.

"Oh, that is so manly." Rex tortured him.

Robbie got up, to go to his next period.

* * *

Cat was home, lying on her bed. "Damnit!" She yelled, throwing her pillow across the room. She didn't ask Tug out to the prome. She only met him yesterday, when she bought strawberry and red velvet hair conditioner. She was interested in Tug, so she gave him his number. She wanted to say yes to Robbie, but she was surprised by him asking her. She loved him, but too nervous to say yes.

She reached over to grab her pearphone and call Robbie, but what if it was too late? She had to give it a chance.

She press 7 on her speed dial, because that was Robbie' speed dial number. 1 was her mom, 2 was her dad, 3 was her brother, 4 was her brother's doctor, 5 was Tori, and 6 was Jade.

She heard the dial tone ring 5 times, but it only lead to voice mall.

"Hello, this is Robbie Shapiro. I am not available at this time. Please leave a message after the beep, and I'll get to you as soon as I can." The phone beeped.

Cat became so nervous, what if he deleted it? Cat was ready to cry a river, so she hang up.

* * *

His phone rang, he saw who it was, it said "Cat Valentine". She wanted to talk to him, but he didn't want to talk to her now, he was too upset. After his phone beep for leaving a message, all he heard was silence, and a faint bit was crying muffled, then the message ended.

Robbie was now disappointed, he didn't bother to pick the phone up, and he made Cat cry.

Robbie then thought of 4 words, that made him become angry, and upset, a part of Robbie her never wanted to show. "I hate my life!" Robbie said, throwing his pillow across the room.

* * *

After Cat was finished Crying, she had to call Tug. So, she dialed Tug's number, and asked him to the prome, and he said yes. Then after a little talking, she hang the phone up, and went over to eat some crackers, and watch some TV.

She needed time to think.

* * *

Cat was putting on her strawberry pink dress, she picked out. This was her favorite dress ever. Her mom bought it for her, because strawberry pink was Cat's favorite color.

Then, she heard the sound of a car honk.

"OH, my date's here!" Cat cheerfully said.

She descended slowly down the stairs, for Tug to see her beauty that she had.

"Wow, you look beautiful." Tug said.

Cat giggled and replied was a yes.

"So are we ready to go?"

"Of course!"

Cat and Tug left the house. Cat was very happy, the only thing she wished was that she could go back in time, and go to the prome with Robbie instead.

The prome was perfect, everyone was having a blast, dancing, eating, socializing. Tori did an amazing job planning the prome out.

Cat was dancing alone, while Tug had to get new batteries for his hat.

Robbie then came up to her with Rex.

Oh no. Cat thought. What does Robbie want? She thought.

* * *

"Well hey there Cat." Robbie said seriously.

Cat was getting more nervous then ever. She didn't want to hurt Robbie's feelings.

"Hi." Cat said causally, trying to block her nervousness.

Robbie seemed to want to accuse her "So where's your date? Tug?"

Cat wanted to yell that she never had the date in the first place. She wanted to date Robbie. Go to the prome with him. But, that wasn't possible.

"Oh, See, well he wore this cool hat that spins and lights up, but the batteries died so he had to go across the street to get new ones." Cat said.

Damnit! She thought in her mind. That sounded fake!

"Oh! Of course!" Robbie said, positive she was lying.

Cat wanted to cry out all of her tears tell him everything.

"What?"" She said stupidly.

Robbie of course wasn't convinced. "Nothing, I'm sure that's true."

"It is true!" Cat said, ready to tell him what happened.

Then Rex popped in there "Come on Rob! Let's move along,"

"Yeah. "It's getting a little too… fibby in here."

Then he walked away.

Cat was concerned, ready to cry. She set her glass down, and ran to the bathroom to cry out all her tears.

* * *

Jade was trying to destroy Tori's Prome, but when she passed the bathroom, she heard crying. But it wasn't any kind of crying. It was Cat's!

Jade ran into the bathroom, and found the stall Cat was in, and knocked softly.

"Cat?" Jade said softly.

"Leave me alone!" Cat yelled, then continued crying.

"Cat, please talk to me. What's wrong?" Jade said.

Cat sniffled, and opened to door.

All of Cat's makeup was smeared, and her eyes, face, and nose were all red.

"Robbie." Cat then put her head in her face, continue crying.

Jade sounded concerned a little bit "Robbie?"

"Yes! I like Robbie!" Cat said, then falling her head into Jade's shoulder.

Jade looked shocked. She knew Robbie liked Cat, but never thought Cat would like Robbie.

"Come on Cat! Tug is waiting for you-"

"I DON'T WANT TUG! I WANT ROBBIE!"

Jade comforted her. "It's alright. I promise, you'll get better."

Jade sighed, and Cat got a paper towel, and wiped all the makeup from her face,

"Now if you excuse me, I have to go ruin someone's 'prome'." And Jade left with that evil smile she got used to.

Cat cracked a small smile, and walked back to the prome.

* * *

Robbie was prepared to make a fool out of himself a second time. He didn't want to do it, but he had to get Cat to tell him that Tug didn't exist.

He walked out of the doors, he saw little Cat all alone, and was ready.

"Well hiya Cat!" Robbie said casually, with his hands in his pockets.

Cat's chocolate brown eyes met with his. "Hi." she said.

How would Cat ever lie? Her innocent eyes told everything. She wasn't lying, she was telling the truth.

"Weird, I don't see your 'date' anywhere" putting air quotes for date. "Where is Tug?"

Little Cat said that Tug was standing next to a candle, and his jacket caught fire.

That's when Robbie lost it. He felt like he transformed from his usual self, to Jade. From a nice, innocent, caring soul to a mean, and sarcastic heart.

"Yeah, you see how one LIE leads to another?" he said, almost yelling.

Cat looked very hurt. This wasn't the Robbie Shapiro that she knew and loved!. "I'm not lying!"

"Look, if you didn't want to go to this prome with me, you could've just said so." Robbie said, trying to be as calm as possible.

Cat was ready to cry. How could Nice Robbie be a mean Robbie?

It looked like he made Cat scared. "It's not that I didn't want to go with you-"

Robbie's mind blurred for a moment. Not realizing it, he said "You didn't have to make up lies about some football player named Tug with a spinning hat and a jacket that caught on fire!"

"I'm not lying!" Cat's eyes were tearing up. Ready to cry out all her tears again.

"Good night Cat!"

"But Robbie-"

"I said goodnight." then Robbie walked away.

* * *

"Damnit!" Robbie yelled in the janitors closet. I made a complete fool of myself in front of my crush!

Robbie looked in his window, seeing Tug and little Cat in her pink dress. He sensed something was going on outside.

"So, goodbye Cat!" Tug said, walking to the door.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Cat said, getting ready to cry for the second time.

Tug, opened to door, clutching onto his car keys. "I'm not just a football player. I'm a player. Sayonara." and he left sweet, little innocent Cat all alone.

Cat grabbed a rose he gave him. She threw it on the ground, and stomped on it, picked it up, and threw it across the hall. She kneeled crying hard.

Robbie couldn't see Cat cry much longer, he opened the door, and comforted Cat.

"Cat?" He said, patting her back.

"What!?" she yelled, not in the mode.

Robbie sat by her. "Are you ok?"

Cat sniffled, and glanced at him with her chocolate brown eyes. "NO Robbie. Tug broke my heart, and you hurt my heart."  
Robbie looked confused by that. "What do you mean?"

Cat looked at him. "You yelled at me saying that I didn't have to make up lies about Tug. I wish he wasn't real!" she sat her head back into her knees.

"I'm sorry Cat. But, I thought you were lying. I'm sorry Cat. I'm an idiot." Robbie looked disappointed, stopped comforting her.

"Your not Robbie." Cat said, looking at Robbie. "Your smart." Cat smiled.

Robbie looked at Cat. Cat looked at Robbie. And before they realized it, they kissed.

Wait, they were kissing? Robbie was in extreme happiness.

The moment when he separated from her lips. He was unhappy, but still happy.

Cat giggled, and stood up. Robbie did the same.

"Let's not tell anyone about our moment." Little Cat giggled.

He was happy that Cat was happy.

Robbie and Cat joined the rest of the night, and he drove her home.

He dropped her off at her house.

"Thanks again Robbie." Cat glanced down, and looked back at him, and slammed onto the door, closing it.

* * *

On Monday, Cat completely forgot about what happened on Saturday, and was her ditzy, happy self.

Robbie wasn't happy she forgot about their kiss. But he didn't care.

He gave her a hint about him liking her. By having Cardboard cutouts for Tori's Tech Theater practice.

He knew he was screwed when Cat bounced into the room, saying "Hi, how's the tutoring session go-" she trailed off, looking at herself in cardboard form.

"Uhh…" Robbie didn't know what to say. "These-these aren't mine…" Cat knew that was a lie. "Ok they are mine, but I only made them-" Cat bounced away, still looking at him, then glanced away.

Robbie knew he messed up.

And then, he started to give her hints after that incident.

* * *

_Aww...doesn't that show how much they care about each other? Also, the kiss is being kept a secret in Robbie's mind._

_Nothing else much to say. But I have no idea when my next chapter will be up. I just finished this chapter last night, and I have barely start on the third chapter. But I promise you guys will like it. I will finish it ASAP, but I have school soon, so I won't be on as much. I will try and write the next chapter. _

_However, I still have to start writing the second chapter of my Jori fanfic, and write the possible next chapter of my Bade fanfic, and start writing my Catorade fanfic._

_Kk, now please review down there, next chapter probably won't come up until I get 10 reviews. _


	3. Chapter 3

_This isn't my most favorite chapter. It's short, first of all, and second, I think I might be getting writers block. Idk. _

_I finished this up, sorry if this chapter is rushed, I really wanna write the fourth chapter for The Blonde Squad. Which I am exticed to start writing. _

_And I promise that the next chapter will be long, and detailed, even if it takes a week._

_And now, I have good news, and bad news. the bad news is, I'm starting school soon! So, I'll have less time writing fanfic, and more time at school._

_The good news is, I have decided the title for my Bade moments story coming up! I just have to start writing it. And I have decided to start writing the 'moments' from the series. I'm working on a Jori one, and After I'm done with this, I might start writing a Bade one, but however, I have to start writing my Catorade fanfic soon._

_So, let's read this._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, Cabbie, Cat, Robbie, or anything in that relation.**

* * *

Things started to really change after the cupcake incident. Cat was dumber, Jade was nicer, Beck and Jade started to fight more, and Beck was starting to be a little more social.

He got a hint from her when he had her as her secret Santa.

He got a bullhorn, and walked out, and said in a little rhyme "Cat Valentine, Cat Valentine."

His red-head saw him, and was happy "I'm Cat Valentine. Whose calling!?" and she giggled a little bit.

"Your Secret Santa." Robbie was happy when he saw Cat drop her plate of her brother's Christmas beef, and cheered.

"And your present is….your very own, cotton candy machine!" Cat screamed in a good way in happiness.

He didn't give her the machine just to not go Christmas Yodeling, but because he loved her.

"That's right, this man Larry Stein will follow you around all week, and give you all the cotton candy you want." Robbie said.

Cat was super happy, it made Robbie feel the same.

"Oh my god!" Cat ran up to him, and hugged him. He felt lucky to be hugged by her. "Robbie, thank you!" Cat then kissed him on the cheek.

Robbie couldn't believe it. Was he dreaming that time? Cat kissed him. It was on the cheek, but however, he still was happy.

But, Robbie gave her his biggest hint when they had detention.

Andre and Beck obviously knew about his crush on Cat. They kindly helped straightened his hair, and give her a hint that he like likes her.

He was ready to open the door, to Cat, continuing her drawing on her astronaut on the moon.

H e turned the door, and entered nervously, just staring at Cat.

Cat looked at who entered, glanced down at her drawing, then back at him.

Cat froze at how handsome he is.

Robbie straightened his tie, not losing his focus on Cat. He flipped his hair to side for a sec, to get his bangs to have a little curl.

Cat glanced down at her photo. Robbie looked so handsome, too handsome. She loved Robbie, just his personality. But now, she could now see his handsomeness. Others may not see it, but she saw it. She never felt like this before. She felt like she was floating high in the air, and she felt like a cupid shot an arrow through her heart. I have more love then ever for Robbie Shapiro. She thought.

Robbie walked to the table, and start crawling on it, towards Cat. Cat got from her seat, and crawled to him.

When Robbie reached the end of the table, he was so far from Cat, yet so close. He planned on kissing her, but they couldn't or else one would fall. So instead, he reached out his hand, and tapped her cute nose. She smiled, and the two paused.

Robbie and Cat smiled at each other, then Robbie got off the table, and walked to Cat.

"Robbie. You look handsome." Cat said, cracking a cute small little smile.

Robbie looked at her chocolate brown eyes, and smiled. "Thanks. You look beautiful."

"Thanks." Cat said. Then, the two kissed. Not like a cheek kiss, another lips-on-lips kiss.

Robbie knew that this was now the time to admit all of his feelings. Cat knew that this was time to admit all of her feelings.

But neither of them wanted to admit it.

Instead, they both were in an awkward silence

"So, detention's almost over. Let's get ready to go." Cat said, grabbing her jacket.

"Sure." Robbie said.

Cat and Robbie walked out of Hollywood Arts. Robbie and Cat walked over to his bike, Cat toke out her gum, and placed it in Robbie's hand, and covered it with his fingers.

She smiled, and walked away.

Damn. She's so cute. Robbie said, as he placed the gum in his mouth. And grabbed his bike, and went home.

* * *

Cat threw her jacket across the room, and sat on her bed in disappointment. She is so afraid to admit her feelings. Even more after the kiss.

"Man, what do I do to get Robbie jealous?" Cat lied on her bed, trying to think of an idea.

Cat suddenly got an idea where it was a win-win in her mind. To date, or show attraction for other boys, to get him jealous.

Robbie thought about the same, except, trying it out with Tori for the Queries for Couples

Robbie would completely disprove of this if he knew her plan.

Throughout the time when Andre and Cat's query was being asked, he wondered if his plan was stupid.

He wanted to be in little Cat's arms, and by her side. He couldn't stop looking at those two being together.

When he saw her being in Andre's arms, he was so jealous, he wanted Cat. But when was the time to make his move?

Cat would also disapprove his idea, because she thought of it first. (Yeah, I know, nobody cares who thought of it first)

She was hoping Robbie would burst out in jealously, but it didn't happen.

But, was it karma, or an omen, that Robbie was doing the same thing, except with Tori.

Cat also had a look of Jealously, and couldn't stop looking at them, well she did for a moment after Robbie locked in his answer.

She looked back, and the two answers were different, Cat cracked a small smile.

* * *

The two had a blast together, when they started a bad news business.

Sikowitz called Robbie and Cat to be on stage. Together. To give bad news without causing offense.

Cat and Robbie both were happy. Being together with the person of their dreams.

When the two were trying to get an idea for giving bad news to Tanner, Cat whisper in his ear that they should perform a song to him. She wanted to admit her feelings, but now wasn't the right time.

They looked at each other, and smiled. They knew what lyrics to sing, even though they just came up with them.

After class, Robbie and Cat talked to each other. Robbie was ready to admit his feelings. "Cat, I want to admit this now. I Lo-" then Andre came, and asked them to sing a bad news song to Beck about his car.

He wasn't happy that Andre came and ruined his chances to get together with Cat, but however, he had to be a good friend.

After they sang the song to Beck, which was successful, Cat smiled, and bounced up and down, Robbie did the same.

"Hehe, that was really fun!" Cat really enjoyed that.

Robbie had to give her a hint that he liked her "Maybe we should make out some time!"

Cat just smiled, and said that he was so gross. And walked to her next class. Robbie was upset, but loved the fact that she didn't say no.

Cat was shocked when she heard that. Those 7 words, made her smile. She wanted to give Robbie a hint that she would love that, she didn't say no.

The last Bad news song, which was for Trina, wasn't successful, Robbie's guitar was broken. The thing that made them closer. When Robbie was about to throw it away, Cat asked if she could have it.

"Why?" Robbie asked in confusion. Why would Cat wanted a destroyed guitar.

Cat made her ditzy brain get in the way. For once, she thanked her ditzy mind. "Because it deserves a decent grave." she wanted to add 'it brought us closer.', but she couldn't.

Robbie dropped her off, and Cat brought the guitar in her room. She placed it under her bed, and used a black marker, and wrote 'This brought us closer'.

Cat smiled, and went to bed.

* * *

2 weeks later, Cat got obsessed with 'Tap It!'. Robbie knew about it, and was interested in Cat's box of C batteries.

Cat looked at Robbie, and asked him if he could help her pass out the batteries.

"Will I get a hug?" Robbie said in hope.

Cat replied flirtiaous with a maybe. Cat would love to hug Robbie.

Robbie toke that chance, and the two passed out several packages of the batteries

Cat always loved being with him. Robbie always loved being with him. But when was the day they would admit their feelings.

But when the last days of school came, Robbie finally admitted her those feelings.

* * *

_So, please take a moment and review down there._


	4. Chapter 4

_Yes! I finally finished this! I have been waiting forever to write this, and it is completed. _

_And now, please read the following. _

**_First, Until I finish this. I will not be working heavily on other fanfics. _**

**_Second, I am back in school, so I have less time to write fanfics, or think of ideas._**

_**Third, I think I'm starting to get blocked. My NCIS fanfic, I can't really think much for the next chapter. For my Bade, I have a new chapter ready for you guys to read, but I have no idea what to now** **for the next chapter**. **My Jori fanfic is slowly in progress.** _

**_On the bright side, I got at least 1,500 words in this chapter. And that is good. To me, it means I'm doing better with fanfics._**

_I'm done._

**Disclaimer: If I owned Victorious, I would have a new episode up in July or August by now.**

* * *

It all started with that blonde wig. For Beck's project, 'The Blonde Squad'.

Tori was ready to fix Cat's wig, but Robbie came up, and he wanted to fix Cat's wig. Not because he was what he called 'The Wig Master' , but because he loved Cat.

Cat wasn't who she was with the wig. It blocked what made her unique. Her red hair. But it was for the movie.

Cat didn't like the blonde. It blocked her red hair, and she loved it. But she always wondered what it was like to be blonde, so she went with Tori and Jade to Nozu.

* * *

Tori was being kinda annoying, Cat had to admit, despite being her best friend. She was acting all cheery about being blondes. It wasn't really Tori.

"Can you be the princess that gets poisoned?" Jade asked. Cat cracked a small smile.

Cat had to ask Tori why she was excited to be a fake blonde.

"Cause guys love blondes!" Cat dazed out for a moment. What would Robbie think of it? "Tonight, we are gonna get extra special treatment."

Would it be true? Cat didn't know if she liked her red hair, or blonde wig more.

After a waiter gave the girls their water, Tori thought it was because blondes get free stuff. Cat knew Tori was execrating. Cat went to Nozu once before on a date, and she got free water.

Cat then walked over to go to the bathroom. And a guy, blonde, short hair, came and said hi. Cat looked, she didn't like his looks, but she thought it would be the perfect way to get Robbie jealous.

"Oh," Cat flipped some of her blonde hair "Hello."

"What's going on?" he asked.

Cat responded saying she was going to the bathroom.

He and her stared for a moment. Cat broke the staring and asked what was going on.

"Your just really pretty." he replied.

"Oh." Cat replied with. I think I found the perfect guy to get Robbie jealous.

Cat and the guy sat at the seat, and talked for 5 hours, until the restaurant closed.

* * *

The next day, Robbie saw the Vega sisters, and walked over to the two "Well, if it isn't the lady girls." he replied cheerily.

"Gross." Trina replied.

Tori replied with saying that he was in a good mood.

"Yep, cause I wished the song I've been working on." Robbie smiled, and remembered the moment where he finished writing the lyrics.

Tori sighed "Oh, is it another song about worms?"

"Not this time!" Robbie said.

Trina replied saying he hates Robbie.

"This song's about a girl." he leaned dreamily on the lockers, and thought about him and Cat. He thought about their first moment. Cat kissing Robbie, to getting a hug from Cat after passing the C batteries out.

Trina interrupted his thoughts, knowing it wasn't her.

After a little hating on him, which he didn't take any offence from that.

* * *

"Free hugs!" He heard Cat's cheerful voice. He smiled, hearing Cat's cheerful, high pitched voice made him smile.

After she hugged a random student, she ran over to Tori, and hugged her. It made him smile.

She then came over and hugged Robbie, in enjoyment, Robbie lifted her off the ground for a couple of seconds.

"Someone's a happy Cat!" Robbie said cheerily.

Cat smiled "Yeah, me!" then she looked at Tori.

"Wait, is it because of that guy you met last night?" Tori said.

Cat replied cheerily with a yeah.

"Oh, you, met a fella?" Robbie said. Tori's sentence felt like a knife to Robbie's throat. Cat met ANOTHER guy? He always hated it when she dated a new guy.

Cat smiled "Yeah, his name's Evan." Robbie frowned from hearing about Evan.

"Oh! And I invited him tonight to watch Beck's movie!" Cat replied happily.

"Oh yeah." Tori closed her locker "The screening's tonight. I heard the movie turned out pretty good!"

Robbie wanted to forget about his thoughts about Evan. And said he was the wig master.

Tori looked at Robbie weirdly. "So."-changing the subject.- "What did you do when you told Evan that your blonde hair was a wig?"

"What? Cat asked confusingly.

What the hell? Robbie thought. They used my wigs! He thought.

Tori repeated what she said.

"That did not come up." she said.

Robbie cursed in his mind by that.

"You never told him you were wearing one of my wigs?" Robbie asked. He was trying to hide his anger that was entering him.

Cat looked at him. "I guess not."

His little Cat was starting to freak out.

"Or, blue contacts?" Tori asked, pointing to her eyes.

Cat was looking concerned and freaked out. "Also did not come up."

"So, you spent 5 hours with this guy, and he still doesn't know what you look like?" Tori asked.

Cat freaked out here. "No. Oh my god. What if he hates redheaded girls with brown eyes?" She looked at Robbie.

Looking at him, was trying to calm herself down, but it didn't completely work.

Tori acted like she knew what was going on "Don't worry Evan won't."

Robbie grabbed onto her elbow. "Are you crying?" he had concern in her voice.

"Yeah!"-she hit Robbie in the wrist be accident-"I cried when I'm scared!"

She grabbed Tori's underwear, and dried her eyes in it.

Cat looked at it. "What is it?"

"Underwear." Tori was looking uncertain.

Cat expanded them. "There so big!"

Tori got mad, grabbed the underwear, and left.

Robbie comforted her by the shoulder. "It's ok Cat. He'll like you." when he said 'like' his voice cracked.

"I'm still concerned Robbie!" Cat buried her head in Robbie, she felt protected with him.

* * *

Jade came with her red Pearbook, and she searched up Evan for Cat.

"I forget his last name. It rhymes with Sniff." Cat said.

Robbie showed a weird look, he was trying to think of a rhyme for that. But Tori beat him to that.

"Could it be Smith?" Cat looked at her relieved.

Ugh, Smith? Such a causal, an boring last name. Robbie thought.

"Where does he go to school?" Jade asked.

Cat replied with Briarwood.

God, Robbie thought. So cliché. He thought.

* * *

"When he sees how I really look, he's gonna be disappointed and-"

At lunch, her putting herself down, got part of Robbie's old side out.

"That does it!" he threw his water bottle. "Catherina Valentine, I will not sit here anymore, and listen to you talk bad about your self! Your adorable! Any guy would be lucky as cheese to go out with you!"

Cat's mean side came out, while her current side let that sink in. "Thanks Robbie, but, you don't know how guys think."

Robbie was highly offended by that. Does he seem like a girl!? No!? He was a male! "Wha-how- how could s-GOOD DAY!" he jumped, and got his backpack, and trailed off. He needed time to let that sink in.

* * *

"Robbie, please put the wig on me!" Cat replied with a puppy dog look.

Robbie sighed, but put it on her. Cat wasn't Cat without her red hair. Evan seems like a gank.

"Thanks Robbie!" Cat gave him a cheek kiss. He cracked a small smile. Then little kitty Cat ran out, to go to Evan.

Robbie sighed, and walked out.

He came out, ready to go to his seat, and spy on Cat and Evan watch The Blonde Squad.

Tori got up to him angrily, and asked why he put the wig on her.

"You helped her?!" Tori asked.

Robbie pointed to his belt "Do you see this belt? I am a wig master!"

Tori gave him an annoyed look.

"Helping people with their wig needs, is my duty!"

Tori grabbed the belt, and pulled it back, and let it go. Robbie got a lot of pain in his stomach.

Cat twirled her blonde hair, and asked Evan to sniff it.

Cat giggled, and then the blackbox theater lights went dark.

She looked forward, and was watching a little theater preview film.

* * *

Robbie heard the sound of bird seeds falling onto the floor near Cat. Cat ignored it, and continued watching the film.

Robbie heard the sound of a parrot, he looked at them, and Larry was right on Cat's head.

"Oh my word, Stop the film, Stop the film!" Andre yelled, the lights went up a little bit, and everyone looked at him.

Evan backed his chair up, and was shocked about the parrot.

"Cat, don't move." Andre said.

But little Cat was scared, and said "I gotta go freshen up!" and walked out. Andre followed her, just to get Larry.

Robbie smiled for a moment. Evan didn't even get up, and go after his girlfriend. He knew that Cat and Evan weren't meant to be.

He went after and chased after Cat with Tori.

* * *

"Please Robbie! Fix my wig!" Cat freaked out.

Robbie gave in immediately, and was ready to fix it.

Tori said no. "This ends now." in a horror voice.

"Tori.." Cat gave her another puppy dog look that tricked Robbie earlier.

"Cat, you are a beautiful girl, with a beautiful personality. Any guy would be insanely lucky to go out with you!" Tori told her.

Robbie bounced in. "Lucky as cheese!"

Tori gave him an annoyed look.

Tori continued "Please, just tell Evan the truth, show him, the real you! And I guarantee you, he'll think your amazing."

Cat looked uncertain. "You sure he'll still like me?"

"100%" Tori said..

Robbie smiled "Come with me." he said. He and Cat walked to the nearest bathroom, and they held hands.

"I don't know about this."  
"It's ok."

"But I don't like controversy."

"I know, I got you."

* * *

"I'm scared Robbie." Cat told him as soon as they entered the bathroom.

"You'll be ok. He'll like you even more." he said.

Cat frowned, as Robbie slowly removed the wig, to her bright red hair.

"Now go out there, and get him." Robbie held the wig.

Cat smiled, and exited, once she was out, he listened to the two's conversation.

"Hi"

"Cat?"

"I guess." nervous Cat said.

"Is that you?"

Cat nodded yes.  
"But-"

"It was a blonde wig. And the blue eyes were fake, it was for Beck's movie." Cat sighed. "This is me."

"Well, your beautiful."

Cat smiled. "I am?"

Robbie prayed for this to stop now.

"But I'm only into blondes. Later." then he left.

Cat and Robbie gasped at that.

Robbie cursed a lot in his mind.

That bitch! Evan Smith is a true bitch! F**k him. **(A/N: I know. Kinda OOC for Robbie. But, this is Robbie's true side.)**

* * *

Once Robbie calmed down. It was the perfect time to now tell Cat that he loves her.

Robbie ran to Sikowitz's class, and got his guitar.

He ran to the blackbox theater.

Once he heard Tori leave, he went onstage to talk to her.

"Hey."

"Hi." Cat replied. This was not the Cat he liked.

Robbie told him about Evan, in the non-cursed version. "I think that Evan guy, is really dumb for not seeing how great you are."

Their was a short pause. "Wanna hear the new song I've been working on?" He said hopefully.

"I don't know if I'm in the mood to-"  
"Please?"

"K." Cat said.

Robbie put the strap on him, got the pick from his pocket, and sang the first chords, and lyrics.

* * *

Cat smiled, giggled, and laughed a little bit. The question from the beginning was now answered to Cat. Robert Shapiro, the man that she always loved, loved Catherina Valentine.

Cat was a little surprised by this little song. During the song, she didn't know if she should tell him that she loved him (A/N: Random inside reference), or if she should be her oblivious side, and pretend that there was no meaning to the song.

By the time he finished the song, she didn't know if she should do one or the other. However, she sub-consciously chose the opposite of the one she wanted when it was too late.

* * *

"Hey." Cat reached her hand out to Robbie's elbow.

Robbie looked at her with one last spark of hope. Hoping that she would say that she loved him. However, the opposite was what he expected.

"What if I just dyed my hair blonde?" Cat said.

Robbie wasn't happy one bit. She didn't get the message.

"Oh my god." He whispered.

Cat just realized that she screwed this up. Did she just say that she should dye her hair blonde? Cat wanted to refuse it. She loved him. But, was she just nervous?

Cat's oblivious mind continued to control her. "What do you think of the idea? Is it brilliant that he'll love me again?"

Cat made a mental note to hit her head on a wall after Robbie left. She did not just say that dying her hair blonde was a brilliant idea, to the guy who loved her. She was prepared for the worst.

"What do you think of the idea? Is it brilliant that he'll love me again?" Those 15 words tore out the demon in Robert Shapiro.

* * *

_DUN DUN DUN. A random cliffhanger. The next chapter will most likey the last chapter. If you think I should let this go on for a couple of chapters. Please say it in the reviews. _

_Also, NEW BAD NEWS SONG CABBIE! 3. _

_Sorry for that awkward moment._

_So. Please review. And say if I should have this last 1 or 2 more chapters._


	5. Chapter 5

_Yes! I finished with this chapter. However, it is short, and, you might wanna kill me by the end of this story._

_Yes, there is a cliffhanger. _

_Also, I am warning you right now, that the first part of this, is Robbie cursing. If you remember my previous chapter, I said that 15 words tore the demon out of Robert Shapiro, and he is his old side here. He is super mad, and he is extremely OOC for the first part. So, yeah_

_Robbie says a lot of bad words, he uses the **d** curse word, however, I censored it out. But, I suggest that you should be 13 reading the first part. _

_And, Please, I am beggin on my knees, do not talk about Robbie being extremely OOC in the first part. I purposly did that. So, that is it. _

_That's it. Except, get ready to yell at me, I made a random cliffhanger._

**Disclaimer: Do I need to add this much anymore to get this through your mind? I do not own Victorious! If so, then Cat would be smart, and not dumb.**

* * *

Robbie's vision blurred into dark as night blackness, his hearing was deafened, it was like he fell into a hypnotic trance.

Cat suddenly had an extremely high amount of fear. Even more then when she the 'fear' she showed when was 'freaking' out over Evan. She has never ever seen Robbie get this mad before.

Robbie stood up, toke the strap off, and threw his guitar across the blackbox theater floor.

"What the hell Catherina Valentine!?" Cat flinched hearing her name the second time that day.

"Are you that damn stupid!? Why the hell would you crawl back to that Evan Smith bitch!?" Cat was flinching harder. She had never heard Robbie say 3 words in the same sentence.

"That bitch doesn't deserve a girl like you! I loved you Catherina Valentine, but you are that damn stupid to realize the message that I loved you!

"I Have officially given up on you, my old love Catherina Valentine. You were the damn one! It was never 'Perfect Tori', or 'Mean Jade', or 'Annoying Trina'! It was always you!

"That Evan guy is a d***" Cat flinched at that word "He doesn't even give a single damn about personality! Why you that damn stupid!?"

Robbie walked over to his guitar, picked it up, and walked to the door.

"Congrats Catherina Valentine. You win. I am giving up on you. Bye, Bitch." then he opened the door to exit.

* * *

Cat was shocked ,surprised, and depressed.

"I saw Robbie's dark side." Cat said. She had never, ever in her life her Robbie say that many bad words in a row.

"This went far to long." Cat said, starting to cry.

"I am a stupid person. This went too far." Cat squeezed onto Mr. Purple.

Cat got out of her chair, walked over to the wall. It was time. For being oblivious due to this crush. It was her fault. Cat dropped Mr. Purple onto the floor carefully. The last thing she remembered was the sound of a head hitting the floor, and blackness.

* * *

Robbie sat the entrance to the blackbox, letting his conscious mind come back.

"What happened?" he told himself confusingly.

He then heard the sound of someone falling onto the floor.

Robbie immediately got up, and entered the theater. He froze when he saw his angel on the floor, unconscious, and a certain redhead was bleeding.

He got out his pearphone-this time, he bought minutes for his phone-and called 911.

While the ambulance was coming, Robbie was by Cat. He used the blonde wig, which Andre gave to him, to slow the bleeding down.

"Oh Cat, please don't die." Robbie was praying.

He had some hope when he saw her open one eye.

* * *

"Cat!" Robbie said.

Cat had a slightly confused look.

"Robbie?"

Robbie was happy.

"I'm glad your alive!"

Cat was confused ,but she couldn't show it.

"But a moment ago you were yelling and cursing at me."

Robbie then had a look of realization, and got angry at himself.

"I am so sorry about this Cat." he said.

Cat put her arm up to his elbow.

"Don't get mad. Your mean side will come out."

Robbie calmed down. She was right. He couldn't hurt his angel anymore then now.

Cat's eye was starting to fall.

"Robbie, I'm starting to see black." Cat said.

Robbie was starting to freak out.

"No Cat, stay strong!" he almost screamed.

Cat's right eye was halfway down to being closed.

"Sorry Robbie. Also, I love you. And, I'm sorry." Cat then closed her eye, and fell unconscious.

* * *

Robbie was surprised by that. Cat Valentine admitted to like him.

But one thing confused him. She was sorry? For what? He thought.

The paramedics came. They rushed in, with medical equipment, and a gurney.

They placed Cat unto the gurney, and was sent to the ambulance.

Robbie decided, with Jade, to go to the hospital in the ambulance. The others decided to go to drive to the hospital.

Robbie never toke an eye off Cat. His favorite redhead was possibly gonna die. Who was next if she was gone?

* * *

They got to the hospital in 10 minutes. The paramedics toke Cat to Room 143. They all couldn't come.

Robbie was sitting by the room, and couldn't stop peeking into the window.

He had no idea how long he was looking, but he woke up, with the sound of a doctor telling him to wake up.

Robbie woke up fast. He glasses almost came off. But he balanced them back onto his ears.

"I have terrible news." the doctor said.

Robbie didn't know what was coming. Did she die? Did she lose her memory? He prayed for neither one of those.

However, it was worse. Robbie almost had a heart attack from 9 little words.

"Catherina Valentine is in a coma for 3 weeks."

* * *

Robbie was extremely lightheaded.

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. He couldn't stop thinking in his mind.

Cat was not in a coma.

"Sir?" he was saying.

Robbie bounced back into reality.

"Yes?" he said.

The doctor had a look of sympathy. "I am terribly sorry."

He left to go check up on another patient.

Beck came up from the coroner. "Rob?" He asked.

"Hi." Robbie whispered.

Beck sat by him. "I am terribly sorry for what happened to Cat." he patted his back.

"She will be ok." Beck continued. "Don't worry."

Robbie couldn't stop worrying. It was his fault. He started this all. He lost control. He blamed love.

* * *

After 3 slow weeks, of worrying, and waiting. Now the day came, when Cat was going to wake up. For the first time in 3 weeks.

Robbie was unexpectly was the first to come into the room, he fast walked to Room 143 the way he when to see his damaged puppet in the hospital.

When he came in, he saw a little redhead on the hospital bed, This was not right. Robbie wanted to blame himself, but not now, not until he finds out what Cat meant when she said she was sorry.

Robbie toke a chair, and set it by Cat's right side. Cat's brown eyes were going to open to the world again in less then 5 minutes.

Those 5 minutes seemed like a million years. He wanted to see her big brown eyes again-

Cat's chocolate brown eyes opened up.

Robbie smiled, and was so happy Cat was alive.

"Cat!" he hugged her, but she was confused. "Thank god your alive and awake!"

Robbie freed himself from Cat.

Cat looked down confused for a moment. "What? How do you know my name?"

Robbie started to lose hope.

"I am Robbie Shapiro. I am your close friend from Hollywood Arts."

Then, after Cat said 7 surprising words.

"I don't even remember who you are."

Robbie then fainted into pitch blackness.

* * *

_Are you guys yelling at me now?_

_Well, I am just evil. _

_Before you review, please read this._

_It is not a normal memory loss story. A character loses thier entire memory, and they have to retrive it. Don't get me wrong, some of those are good, but it happens too often. So, I did it a little differently. Cat has memory being with all the characters, except Robbie. _

_Yeah, I am so evil._

_Review please._

_I'm done._


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hit Nickelodeon Show Victorious! Do I need to do this anymore? **

* * *

Robbie woke up on a hospital bed, in a room next to Cat's.

"Cat!" he see, trying to get up, but he was in pain, and set back down.

Tori was by him "When we came in, you were unconscious on the floor."

There was a slight pause.

"Why?"

Robbie sighed "Because, Cat doesn't remember who I am."

Tori's eyes opened wide. "What? Cat remembers Me, and Jade, and Beck, and Andre, Trina, everyone. But you. Why you?"

Robbie was ready to faint again.

Tori grabbed onto his arm. "Don't faint again please."

Robbie did so. He wasn't happy. Was it fate that he and Cat weren't meant to be?

Tori looked uncertain. Robbie got worried.

Tori sighed. "Robbie, I am not sure you wanna hear this, but Cat still remembers dating Evan."

Robbie's heart felt like it dropped down a roller coaster. That Evan jerk?

"I don't think you wanna hear this though."

"What is it?" Robbie asked, prepared for the worst.

"She plans on dying her hair blonde."

Even though Tori told Robbie not to, he fainted again.

* * *

Robbie had a weird dream. It was like a future of what would happen if Robbie didn't get Cat to remember who he was.

Cat was blonde. She was talking about how much she loves her blonde hair, and Evan.

Robbie hated it. He got so mad, he tried to stand up, and tell her how she felt. But it was like he wasn't there.

His dream then transformed, it was the middle of the school year. The Asphalt café was so cold.  
Cat wasn't talking as much, and the blonde hair dye was starting to wear off. Like with Cat's original red hair, she re-dyed it every other week. She did the same with her blonde hair, but after Thanksgiving break, she stopped re-dying it.

And it transformed once more. To the end of the school year, Cat wasn't there.

He didn't know what happened, but he heard Cat disappeared, and was reported dead.

He immediately woke up from that nightmare. He had to talk to Cat now.

* * *

Cat was luckily awake, she was in her bed. Wondering who Robbie Shapiro was.

Robbie came in, and grabbed a chair, and sat by her.

Cat and Robbie looked at each other.

Cat broke the silence.

"What do you want?" she asked confusingly.

"I want to tell you to please not dye your hair blonde."

Cat was shocked by that. "How do you know that?"

"Your best friend Tori told me that."

Cat believed in him. "I guess I believe in that. If anyone is a friend of Tori's I guess I'm a friend of there's." Cat said plainly.

Robbie missed that bubbliness. He wanted her to trust him again.

"Alright." Robbie whispered.

There was another silence.

"Why do you not want me to dye my hair blonde?" Cat asked confusingly.

Robbie told her about his dream.

Cat was surprised by that. "I would die if I dyed my hair-" Cat started to giggle.

"Oh my god. Homophones!" Cat did her usual high-pitched laugh that Robbie loved to hear.

"Nice to talk to you Robbie. Good night." She said, lying down, and closing her eyes.

Cat doesn't remember him, but at least she trusts him.

That was better then not trusting him at all.

Unfortunately, Cat didn't remember much of last night, but still trusted Robbie. However, she decided to dye her hair blonde.

Robbie knew the end was coming. But he didn't know when it was coming.

* * *

The next couple of days, Cat was out of the hospital, and her hair was blonde. Robbie hated it. He hated it to every single little bone in his body. Catherina Valentine wasn't herself without her red hair.

She was sitting at lunch, eating popcorn, and talking in her bubbly mind. Robbie tried to smile, but he couldn't. He would hurt little Cat's feelings, and she would probably hate him.

"Evan is so nice, and smart!" she replied, giggling and eating a piece of popcorn.

Robbie had a water bottle there, he was prepared to get up, and throw that water bottle, and reply what he thinks of this.

He lost it.

"He really loves my blonde hair, and he says I am perfect-" she continued.

"Stop it!" Robbie stood up, throwing that water bottle across the table, but when it hit the ground, the bottle broke, and water spilled all over the ground.

Tori, Cat and Jade looked at him. It reminded him of the time when Cat didn't lose her memory.

"Catherina Valentine, I am done. Evan only likes you of your blonde hair, and you dyed it to just like him?! That's not the Cat Valentine I know. I love your red hair. It makes you unique. It makes you special."

Robbie was prepared to leave again.

"It's very nice and sweet Robbie, but, you don't understand girl's minds." she replied.

Robbie oddly seemed offended. And mad. But mostly mad.

Robbie walked away. Cat Valentine was too oblivious. Robbie needed to think. What did she mean when she said she was sorry before she lost her memory of him? What are you sorry for Catherina Valentine?

* * *

Robbie was at lunch on Friday, and things changed a little bit.  
A new student named Georgie joined HA, Jade switched her highlight colors from green and blue, to purple.

Robbie was sitting at lunch with Tori, Cat, Jade, and Georgie.

Cat was having a fruit salad, enjoying the day, and giggling. However, her giggle was started to be less common. Robbie had a feeling it was from her dream. She was acting more like she did when she first kissed him.

"So, me and Evan are going on a date tonight to Maestro's." Cat bit into a strawberry.

Robbie immediately plotted a plan. He could spy on the date!

But, he had to look like he blended in. He needed to go on a date with someone. But who? Tori never wanted to go on a date with him, Trina hated him, and Jade is mean.

When he finished lunch, Georgie toke him into the janitor's closet. And read his mind.

"Robbie. I know you wanna spy on Cat's date." she said.

Robbie slowly replied with her continuing. "Yeah…"

"So, how about we go on a "date" so you can spy on her and Evan?" she said. Pointing to him.

Robbie was surprised by that. Georgie seemed too cool to go on a date with Robbie. But again, it wasn't a real date.

"Sure! I loved to spy on their date." Robbie replied, suddenly getting in a cheery mood.

Georgie smiled, and left.

* * *

Later that night, Robbie was waiting in his room for Georgie, she was going to come any moment.

Robbie heard a honk. Georgie was here.

Robbie walked over to the car, and he entered the passenger seat. Seeing Georgie in a plain, simple dark purple dress. Just like her.

So, they drove to Maestro's. They only really talked about the plan. In case Cat left the restaurant in sadness, Robbie would leave, and follow her. Georgie didn't mind paying the bill, but Robbie agreed to pay her back.

It wasn't a long drive to Maestro's. It was about 20 minutes.

Just as Robbie and Georgie were closing the doors on her car, Robbie noticed a blonde girl, wearing a plum dress, and was short. She had chocolate brown eyes. It was Catherina Valentine.

* * *

Evan was wearing a tie and a suit, walking to the entrance of Maestro's having his 'Sleeping Beauty' by his side. Cat was supposed to be Robbie's red-haired Sleeping Beauty.

Not long later, Georgie and Robbie were sitting at a seat across Cat and Evan.

They order spaghetti and meatballs. Something simple and cheap.

Nothing much happened between Cat and Evan for the beginning.

However, Evan stood up, toke his coat, smiled, and walked out of the restaurant-leaving poor little Cat.

Cat had a shocked look. And looked like she was ready to cry.

Cat paid the bill, and ran out of the restaurant in sadness.

Georgie motioned for Robbie to go chase after her.

Robbie nodded, and ran after her.

Now was time.


	7. Chapter 7

_This is it. The last chapter. I put a lot of work in this. This is dramatic, and romantic, and a sweet ending. _

_Honestly, it was fun making this. But, like all good things. It must come to an end._

_Don't get upset yet. Because, once I am done with my 'Moments' fanfictions for Victorious, I will be working on a long Cabbie fanfic. You will find out soon. I promise. :)_

_Also, I am so happy I have at least 10,000 words for this fanfic. It makes me feel acomplished._

**Disclaimer: Thank goodness I only have to do this one more time, I don't own Victorious. Wanko's Warehouse would air by now if I did.**

* * *

When Robbie finally found Cat, she had her head buried in her knees, but wait….Robbie looked at it closely at Cat's blonde hair. It wasn't real hair. It was a wig.

"Cat?" Robbie said softly.

"Leave Robbie." Cat's voice was muffled.

Robbie walked over to sit by Cat. He didn't care. It was now or never. It was now.

"I am not."

Cat put her head up, and looked at Robbie. Cat's chocolate brown eyes were red when they met with Robbie's.

"Robbie! It was that gank Evan!"

Robbie had to agree with that.

"I know. But, explain why he left you."

Cat was ready to talk, but Robbie gave her a guess.

"Was it because of you wearing the wig?"

Cat looked like she was ready to cry again.

"No Robbie. He never found out that I was wearing a wig." Cat twirled her hair to cheer herself up.

Robbie felt so bad for Cat. "What was it?"

Cat sighed, and gave him an answer, that he never saw coming.

* * *

"Evan cheated on me."

Robbie let out a gasp.

"And can you please explain why you are down at lunch everyday?" he replied.

Cat didn't want to say it. But she knew she had too.

"Everyday, I saw him and Evan with another girl, different, and he kissed her. He always cheated on me. I was depressed, because a boy has never done that to me."

Robbie wanted to punch that Evan right in the face, but he wasn't there.

"Why didn't you tell anyone!?" Robbie yelled.

Cat placed an arm on Robbie.

"Don't lose control of that anger please."

Robbie stopped. Her puppy dog eyes were almost impossible to not fall for.

"I didn't tell anyone because Evan said he would hurt me more."

Cat started to cry again.

Robbie placed an arm on her.

"Please stop."

Cat slapped Robbie's wrist.

"You don't care Robbie! You don't love me!" Cat yelled.

Robbie was hurt by that. He stood up, ready to give up.

"Alright, but let me say something."

Robbie paused.

"I think you're swell." then he started to walk away.

Cat then had a look, like she had an idea. She just remembered what happened that night.

* * *

"Robbie wait!" she spread her arm out.

Robbie paused and looked at her.

"I remember what happened that night! I am sorry for that! I know you love me!" Cat said in her bubbly voice, jumping onto Robbie.

Robbie held onto her, he was suddenly happy. Those words saved him.

Cat let go of Robbie, and sat back down. Robbie did the same.

"Wait, you got the message in my song? Then why didn't you tell me you possibly loved me or kissed me? Or at least told me you liked it?" Robbie asked in complete confusion.

Cat sighed again. "Because, my oblivious mind toke over me, and replied the stupidest answer possible."

Robbie somehow understood that.

"And do you remember saying sorry?"

Cat nodded.

"What did you mean by that?"

"I thought that Evan would be the perfect guy to get you jealous. But I went too far."

Robbie felt bad for her- wait, to get him jealous?

"To get me jealous?" he asked.

"Wait, did I say that out loud?"

Robbie then kissed her. He had to. He loved her. She possibly loved him. They would be perfect.

Robbie separated from her lips, Cat had a shocked face.

"You kissed me. I am so confused now!"

Robbie placed his palm on her shoulder.

"Don't be. Do you love me?"

* * *

That was a question she was never sure of.

But, at that moment, she recalled all over there moments. The stage kiss from herself, to Robbie kissing her right now! Maybe she did love him.

Cat sighed, smiled, and looked at Robbie.

"I do Robbie."

Robbie smiled, and those two placed there lips together.

As they kissed, they both thought the same thing.

I don't love you because of your looks. I love you because, of 1 key component that makes me love you. Being just the way you are.

* * *

_Awww...sweet isn't it? _

_Please review!_


End file.
